


The Boy In The Shadows

by flarrow_huntbastian



Series: Olivary Hurt/Comfort [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt Barry Allen, M/M, Protective Oliver Queen, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flarrow_huntbastian/pseuds/flarrow_huntbastian
Summary: He watches him every night, and protects him like a guardian angel. If only the boy knew how much he was loved.





	The Boy In The Shadows

He doesn't have a home. He doesn't have a family. He doesn't have any friends. He doesn't have a car. He doesn't have any money. But he has one thing. He has a love.  
See the reason he doesn't have most is because he died. They all know he died except for him. He didn't seem to get the memo. So as he sits in the shadows watching the one person he always swore he'd protect he seem's very much alive, though if anyone actually saw him they'd swear he was a ghost. But hey what can he do? He said he'd protect his love forever and always, so what would that make him if he broke that promise?

* * *

He was sat watching the boy's room from the fire escape. Tonight he had a plan, like always he would watch, always just out of reach.  
As the boy entered he ducked back a bit and watched. He could sense something was wrong.  
The boy entered his room cheeks stained with tears and eyes glassy with more tears to follow. He watched as he saw the boy throw a glass at the wall and scream as he trashed his room. He watched as the boy paced back and fourth with his head in his hands pulling at his hair. He watched as the boy stopped and sank to his knees. He watched as the boy fell forward putting his hands on the glass covered floor to steady himself as he emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor. He watched as he saw the boy curl up in the corner and just cry. He needed to talk to him and tell him he'd be alright because seeing him like this broke his heart, he'd seen him like this many times before because he was a fragile boy and something terrible had to have happened to cause this episode. Before he did anything stupid he got up to go down the fire escape and back into the darkness of night. 

* * *

He returned later that night. The upset boy had fallen asleep in the corner of the room. He took the opportunity to enter the room through the window. He cleaned up the broken glass and sick. He put the room back together and tended gently to the cuts on the boys hands from where he's steadied himself on broken glass. He put the boy into his pyjamas and put him into his bed. He then put a glass of water and painkillers by the bed for when the boy wakes up with a note that said "You might want these for the cuts". He then pulled up a chair and just sat by the bed. He started to talk to him like he did when he visited the sleeping boy.  
"Hey Barry. I've missed you ya know." He said quietly so he didn't wake him up, "Life's not the same without you. I hope everything's okay. I mean I saw what happened earlier and I know something bad must have happened but it'll work it's self out. I promise, I'll never let anything bad happen to you. Goodnight Barry, I love you" He finished as he kissed the boy's forehead and left through the window leaving it partially open so he didn't get too hot in the night since he remembered the boy gets hot very easily.  
After leaving through the window little did he know but the boy had woken up and he didn't hear what the boy had said.  
"I love you too Ollie." The boy then took the painkillers, drank the water and went to sleep excited for the next night when he could see Oliver again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and a Comment!!! Feedback is much appreciated!!!


End file.
